Rough
by JonesIantoJones
Summary: Owen liked it rough. He always had. But this was different...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Remember me? :)**

 **It has been FAR too long since I was active on here. I have recently started re-reading my own fiction as well as my old favourites and it reminded me just how much I miss writing and how much I miss this community. The fact that there are people out there still reading my stories after all this time blows me away. SO I'm back. And yes, I will be finishing "Snow Day" and hopefully "Moonlight Serenade" too.**

 **This opening chapter stems from a scene I've had in my head for a few days now. It's a scene I'm sure many of you will like.**

 **And, as always, please review.**

Owen liked it rough. He always had. He'd always wanted it hard and rough and fast. He wanted teeth and tongues and hands everywhere. He wasn't one for slow and soft and gentle. He wanted to feel something, he often wanted to feel everything, but mostly he wanted to feel anything. His experiences had always been there to find what he had been looking for, what he had needed at that point, and this one was just the same. He needed something, he needed to feel something, he just didn't know what it was he was after when he'd pressed the person hard up against the wall of the Hub, the pair of them lost somewhere in the endless tunnels beneath the base.

Owen's mouth had covered theirs. Lips crushing together, tongues battling for space, for dominance, breathing near impossible as they kissed with such fire and intensity. He had both hands firmly gripped to the other person's waist, pinning them to the wall but also holding them close to him. Leaving them in no doubt precisely where he wanted them. In no doubt just how much he wanted them. Bodies were pushed up against each other, feet struggling for purchase as his trainers sought out a stable footing on the uneven floor. He felt desperate and needy and out of control as he found two hands on him, settling on his face and holding it oh so gently.

He broke contact suddenly, stumbling away and gasping for air as his back hit the opposite wall of the dark tunnel, lit only by the lamps that looked like they'd been fitted way back when the institute formed. He closed his eyes as he steadied himself on the wall, trying desperately to control his breathing, his heart rate, and his body.

"Owen...?" The person spoke suddenly and softly, their own breathing ragged.

Owen shook his head but didn't open his eyes. He pushed himself away from the wall and set off down the tunnel without a glance, his head down as he practically ran, heading hastily back towards the Hub.

Ianto let out a long breath as he watched him go, before tidying up his clothes and following as calmly as he could muster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the extremely warm welcome back. I got some lovely messages and reviews and they all made me smile.**

 **When I wrote the first chapter of this it was purely a scene I'd had in my head. I had no idea what was going to happen next or what plot the story would have. I hope you all like what I've come up with here.**

 **Please review x**

"What?" Owen and Ianto exclaimed together, their heads both looking up almost in sync. They were sat around the meeting room table in the Hub a few days later with the rest of the team. Barely a word had been exchanged between the two of them since the steamy kiss, but nobody else really noticed as their relationship was hardly the most chatty even at the best of times. When Ianto had emerged into the main Hub he'd seen Owen scurry back down into his medical bay without a backward glance. He'd gone off to the kitchen to make a batch of coffees but upon delivering one to the medic he'd received nothing more than his usual vague mumble of "Thanks."

"Are you okay?" Ianto had asked, keeping his voice low as to not draw attention from the rest of the team.

"Fine." Owen replied simply, not lifting his eyes from the paperwork he was clearly pretending to fill in.

"Clearly." Ianto sighed before turning on his heel and returning to his work, missing the sneaky flick of Owen's eyes as he went, settling all be it briefly on his departing body. The Londoner had let out his own irritated sigh before rubbing his hands over his hair, grasping at it in frustration, before letting out a barely audible curse.

"You want us to what?" Owen asked, his voice a mix of irritation and surprise as he scowled at Jack across the meeting room.

"As I just said," Jack began sounding a little frustrated, "I need two of you to spend a few nights sleeping rough in Bute Park. There's been a spate of homeless people going missing and we need to investigate."

"Isn't that what the police are for? Or social services? Or somebody who might care?" Owen asked harshly.

"These people are vanishing almost without trace. Tosh has pinpointed Rift spikes in the area. Could you try listening at any point when we come in here for these little gatherings?" Jack remarked.

"So why do we need to sleep out there?" Ianto asked calmly.

"We don't know its the Rift. We're just working on a theory. We need you to talk to other homeless people and see what they know. They're more likely to talk to you if they think you're the same as them." Jack explained. "We have clothes you can use, and it shouldn't be too hard for you to come up with stories and identities. Thankfully we don't need to come up with any paperwork as the homeless don't tend to carry any. You won't be able to carry your comms on you but we've a couple of old battered mobiles you can use if you need to get in touch. It should take a few nights at the most."

"Can't I just go on my own?" Owen asked.

"If something or someone is taking people, especially the Rift, we need to know about it. We need to find out what's going on." Jack explained.

"So you're basically using one of us as bait and the other as a witness?" Owen pointed out roughly.

"Hopefully not." Jack replied. "Right, get to work."


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: I seem to keep putting these two in situations where they are cold. I guess it gives plenty opportunity for warming each other up...**

 **Please review x**

Ianto pulled his jacket tighter around him as he walked into the park. It was around 8pm that evening and he and Owen had just walked up from the Hub, the cold early Winter air biting at them, both quietly relieved it wasn't raining for a change. White air danced in front of them as their breath hit the cold air but they'd not spoken since leaving the Hub, and it was starting to get a little uncomfortable.

"We're going to need gloves." Ianto remarked as he pushed his hands further into the relatively deep pockets of the ill fitting coat he'd been given to wear. It was a couple of sizes too big and fell around his knees, but at least he could pull it around himself. His hands however were starting to ache with the chill.

Owen pulled his own hands from his jacket pockets and wordlessly handed Ianto a pair of thick fingerless gloves. The Welshman pulled them on and instantly felt his hands thaw slightly.

"Thanks." He said simply.

They walked a bit further in to the park which was deserted, no doubt due to the late hour and the weather. Ianto stopped suddenly, sitting down on a nearby bench and folding his arms. Owen turned and looked at him before speaking.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm not going any further until you start speaking to me again." Ianto pointed out.

"What are you five?" Owen snarked.

Ianto shook his head and sighed. "Look I don't know what is going on with you... but precisely how do you intend on getting through this mission together when you are talking to me even less than usual... which is a pretty impressive feat I'll admit."

Owen's lips quirked into a small smirk which vanished as fast as it arrived.

"I'm serious Owen." Ianto said, though his tone was less aggravated than previously.

Owen sighed as he slumped onto the bench beside Ianto. "God it's cold." He remarked as he struggled to find any warmth in his jacket. He's refused the battered and rather smelly coat he'd been offered and instead kept his own leather jacket on which was hardly equipped for the weather. "This is without doubt the stupidest mission we've ever done." He complained.

"Oh I don't know about that." Ianto replied. "That time we all dashed out guns blazing to catch what turned out to be a kitten was rather insane."

Owen nodded as he smiled. "Good point. Trust you to remember every mission."

"That's my job." Ianto said.

They sat in silence for a few more moments before Owen spoke up again.

"I'm sorry for being a dick these last few days." He said.

"You're always a dick Owen." Ianto remarked.

Owen laughed softly. "More than usual." He added.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ianto offered, his voice turning kinder and genuinely concerned.

Owen nodded but didn't speak.

"Come on. Lets walk and talk." Ianto said rising to his feet, smiling gently as Owen stood up and they continued down the path.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: I seem to have got the writing bug back, so I'm several chapters ahead of you all in writing this. In fact I'm back at the stage where I'm writing this instead of doing any of the jobs around the house I'm supposed to...**

 **Thank you for continuing to read this and support me in my return.**

 **Please review x**

"So what... are we just circling the park until something happens... or till we find some actually homeless people?" Owen asked as they strolled.

"Yep. That's Jack's grand plan." Ianto replied.

"Some plan." Owen grumbled.

"Not one of his best." Ianto pointed out. "So..." He began a few moments later. "What's up Owen?"

Owen smiled a little. "I'm sorry about the other day... down in the tunnels." He began.

Ianto didn't respond, instead waiting on the Londoner continuing.

"Bad day." Owen added simply.

"Cheers." Ianto replied though his tone was friendly.

"Yeah I wasn't referring to that." Owen pointed out. His voice was almost affectionate though Ianto ignored it as the man continued. "I felt bad for how I reacted. That's why I've been avoiding you."

"Believe me Owen in all of this your reaction since has been the least of my worries." Ianto said as they stepped onto a bridge over the river, the distant lights from the city centre sparkling on it along with the moon that was particularly bright in the clear night sky. "And yes, despite your dick like behaviour, I am worried about you." He added.

"You are?" Owen sounded surprised.

"Yep." Ianto said simply in an undefinable tone, leaning on the railings with his forearms and looking down the river.

Owen stood next to him, his back leant against the railings and his arms folded tightly so he was looking in the opposite direction to where Ianto was but allowing both men to see each others faces. "Thank you." He said simply.

Ianto glanced up at Owen. "What's going on Owen?"

Owen bowed his head a little. "I don't know." He said softly.

Ianto stood up properly and turned to face Owen. "Owen..." He said gently.

The medic raised his head nervously and looked at Ianto, just as the Welshman stepped forward and pressed his lips against Owen's cautiously yet firmly. Owen wasted no time in kissing him back, unfolding his arms and gripping his hands tightly on the front of Ianto's coat ensuring the younger man couldn't move away. The kiss grew in intensity and passion, Ianto setting his own hands down on the railings either side of Owen, steadying himself but also pressing the medic firmly against them, their bodies flush against each other.

Their lips parted, the two men remaining in their positions stood panting with a desperate need to breathe, their foreheads rested against one another's in a strangely tender moment. Both of them had their eyes closed as Owen broke the silence.

"What was that?" He asked, his breathing laboured and his voice ragged.

"I don't know." Ianto whispered breathlessly. As he opened his mouth to speak again the sound of his mobile ringing sprang out from inside his coat.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am so enjoying writing this, to the point I'm actually writing it via an app on my phone when throughout the day whenever inspiration strikes. I am so obsessed...**

 **I hope that I'm writing everyone in character... ignoring the obvious Owen and Ianto kissing thing. I like to think I've got Owen's snark right.**

 **I've been asked where in the Torchwood Universe this is set. I doesn't really have a specific place because it is clearly not canon, but moments from the boys past are still referred to, for example when Ianto shot Owen. It's always fun bringing that up :)**

 **Thank you wonderful readers and reviewers.**

 **Please review x**

"How's it going?" Jack's voice was it's usually enthusiastic self as Ianto answered the phone, stepping back away from Owen, turning his back in an attempt to focus on the voice on the other end of his mobile and not the man in front of him.

"Fine." Ianto replied. "Just... wandering around." He said.

"You sound like you've been running." Jack pointed out.

Ianto shook his head unseen. "No... just walking quickly... trying to stay warm." He replied as he turned to glance at Owen who had a smirk on his face. Ianto smiled a little until he realised he'd missed what Jack had asked.

"Sorry?" He asked.

"Are you okay?" Jack repeated.

"We're fine. Right Owen?" Ianto said.

"Fine." Owen called loud enough for Jack to hear.

"Good." Jack replied. "Well there's nothing on the rift predictor to suggest there's going to be any action tonight... but it's better to be safe than sorry so you two should stay out there. Have you spoken to anyone?"

"We've not seen anyone." Ianto pointed out. "There's just me, Owen and a lot of trees."

"Try jogging." Jack said oddly.

"Jogging?" Ianto repeated.

"To keep warm." Jack replied and Ianto could hear the smirk on his lips.

"Thanks Jack." He said before hanging up, tucking the phone back in his pocket.

"The rift predictors reckons there'll be no action tonight." Ianto relayed the message to Owen.

"So we can go?" Owen asked hopefully.

"Nope. He suggested jogging." Ianto replied.

Owen shook his head. "Helpful." He remarked.

"So..." Ianto began, hoping to prompt Owen to continue to conversation that Jack had interrupted.

"So... let's... keep walking." Owen replied as he walked off the bridge and back into the park, an increasingly confused Ianto following.

 *****TORCHWOOD*****

A few more hours passed with the two men doing seemingly endless loops of the park, covering every path multiple times, seeking out anywhere rough sleepers might settle down for the night but to no avail. Idle chit chat had remained, though that was mostly Owen complaining about the futility of the task.

"Right it's 3am and we haven't seen a soul. Can we go now?" Owen asked, his voice weary and frustrated at the wasted mission, as they reached the gated entrance nearest the city centre once more.

Ianto pulled his mobile from his pocket and rang Jack, rolling his eyes as it went to voice mail. "Hey Jack. We're going home. Bye." He hung up and stuffed the phone back in his pocket.

Owen was stood wide eyed looking at him.

"What?" Ianto asked.

Owen shook his head and smiled a little. "Nothing." He said simply. "Right then... I'll see you in a few hours probably." He added as he made to set off towards the exit. Ianto reached out his arm and grabbed hold of him, preventing him from moving. Owen looked down at the hand that was gripping on to him and then up at Ianto's face. "Or we can go back to mine...?" He suggested slowly.

"I think we'd better." Ianto agreed.

Owen nodded before they walked out of the park and onto the quiet street. Luckily for them a taxi was passing and Owen raised his arm as Ianto whistled causing the car to pull over. They climbed inside and both sat nervously in the back as the car drove down towards Owen's apartment block. Occasionally they'd glance across at each other, both smirking a little when they caught each other looking.

They made their way quickly inside the building when they arrived, boarding the lift and travelling swiftly up to Owen's apartment. Owen pulled his key from his pocket and pushed it in the lock, opening the door and walking inside, holding it open for Ianto who walked cautiously inside and stood awkwardly in the hall. Owen closed the door and pulled off his jacket, hanging it on the pegs by the door. When Ianto turned to face him Owen crossed the gap between them swiftly and kissed the Welshman again, sending him stumbling backwards and into the wall, pinning him there in an encounter not dissimilar to the one they'd shared in the Hub. Ianto struggled to break away from the kiss and out of Owen's grasp.

"Can we talk...?" He asked as he moved down the hall, unsteady on his feet, feeling increasingly lightheaded from the kiss.

"Talk?" Owen echoed.

"Yeah I know I'm such a girl." Ianto replied a little roughly.

Owen shook his head. "Not at all. Definitely a boy." He pointed out with a smirk.

Ianto couldn't help but laugh a little. "Do you have any coffee?" He asked.

"Instant?" Owen offered with a wince, knowing Ianto wouldn't be impressed.

"Beer?" Ianto suggested.

"That I can do." Owen replied relieved. "This way." He said as he walked calmly past Ianto and led him into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I seem to have forgotten to keep uploading this whilst distracted by writing it. To compensate, here's a longer than usual chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading, and please review x**

"So... and I know I sound like a broken record here..." Began Ianto as the two men settled on Owen's sofa, beer bottles in hand as they idly drank from them. "What's up Owen?" He asked.

"Nothing." Owen said before swigging from his bottle, failing in his attempts to sound fine.

"There'll be no more kissing until you tell me." Ianto threatened playfully. He smirked as he sipped at his beer, Owen's face a look of genuine worry that he'd follow through with his threat.

"Why are you so worried all of a sudden anyway?" Owen asked, trying to change the subject, trying to revert back to his usual biting snark.

Ianto set his bottle down on the table and rose to his feet. "Fine. Don't tell me. I'll go back to not giving a damn and you can go back to hiding out in your pit hating the world. It really makes no difference to me." He growled as he made his way to the door which led back into Owen's hall.

"I'm sorry." Owen's voice called out.

Ianto stopped but didn't turn to face the medic. "And...?" He asked.

"And... I'd like it if we could carry on with the kissing... so... I guess I should tell you... that... I'm bloody lonely... and I'm bloody miserable... and I pretty much hate everything about my life... apart... apart from..." Owen voice began to tremble and shake causing Ianto to turn around. The Londoner was stood nervously next to his sofa, his eyes cast down to his hands which were knotted in front of him, his eyes glistening with tears that were threatening to fall.

"Owen...?" Ianto asked, his voice gentle and shocked by the sight of the usually strong and cocky medic falling apart, looking more vulnerable than he'd ever seen him.

"Apart from you." Owen whispered as he looked up at Ianto. "I don't hate you... I don't think I ever did." He admitted. His voice was small and confused as he brought both hands up to cover his face. "God I hate this." He sighed as the tears inevitably fell.

Ianto crossed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Owen, pulling him close to him as he held him tight. "It's okay." He soothed.

"No it isn't." Owen said angrily trying to wrestle free from Ianto's comforting hold.

Ianto let him go and watched as he moved out of his reach. "I hate this!" Owen shouted.

"What do you hate?" Ianto asked cautiously.

"This!" Owen barked as he turned to face him. "I hate feeling so... so... weak. So confused... I hate that... that... I hate that I... I hate that I need you so bloody much." He snapped before storming out the door.

Ianto stood routed to the spot, confused as to what was going on in the medic's head. He was relieved to hear another door slam within the apartment that meant Owen hadn't left, he just wasn't sure what to do next. Sitting back down on the sofa he took hold of his beer bottle and downed the contents in one.

Ianto jolted awake. He'd fallen asleep upright on Owen's sofa, his head lolling onto his chest. On the table in front of him the two empty beer bottles had been removed and replaced by a large takeaway Starbucks cup. He brought his hand up to his eyes and rubbed them before sitting upright, glancing at his watch and seeing it was just after 9am.

"Shit." He said as he made to stand up, before seeing Owen stood in the kitchen sipping at his own coffee.

"I called Jack. Told him we'd got back late... well early. We've got the morning off. I thought you might need a decent coffee." He said.

Ianto nodded in thanks as he took a sip from his still hot coffee. "I should go home and change." He said as he rose to his feet, taking his cup with him.

"Can we talk?" Owen asked nervously.

"Talk?" Ianto echoed. "We don't seem to be very good at that at the moment." He pointed out.

"Not sure we ever have." Owen said with a small smile.

"What do you want from me Owen?" Ianto asked, his voice tired and weary.

"I'll see you at work later." Owen conceded as he began to potter around the kitchen as though Ianto wasn't even there, seeking out anything he could look like he was doing. He flinched as he heard the door slam before stopping what he wasn't really doing, gripping firmly onto the edge of the benchtop as though if he let go he'd fall. His body was tense and his knuckles steadily whitened as he remained routed to the spot.

"Dammit." He shouted to the empty room slamming his fists onto the bench before turning and visibly jumping.

Ianto was stood precisely where he'd been, the door to the hall slammed shut.

"What...?" Owen said in shock.

"I was thinking much the same." Ianto said. "Owen... please. Please tell me what is going on here. With you. With... with us."

"I don't know." Owen began. "And I'm not messing about. I know what I feel but I don't understand it. I don't understand what's going on in here..." He said as he tapped the side of his head, "Or... or in here." He said nervously as he placed his hand over his chest.

"Explain it to me. Explain to me how you're feeling. Let me help you." Ianto suggested.

"I can't." Owen said shaking his head.

"Why? Why can't you tell me?" Ianto asked stepping towards the medic.

"Because I'm scared." Owen shouted.

"What are you scared of?" Ianto asked carefully, keeping his distance from the volatile Londoner.

"You." Owen whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: We might have a bit of a run on uploads for a while. I have lots of chapters written after this one, but I've hit a bit of a wall so I'm hopefully that you lovely reviewers will motivate me to keep going.**

 **Please review x**

Owen remained leant up against the bench top. He looked so scared and unsure, and so not like Owen. He never did the vulnerable thing, he never displayed how he was feeling, not publicly anyway. Ianto walked slowly forward towards the older man, giving him plenty time and space to move away or react, but he didn't. He just stood there and as Ianto got closer his face began to crumple as tears sprang out of his eyes. The Welshman reached out one hand and placed it gently on Owen's cheek, thumbing away his tears. As much as Owen tried to fight it he couldn't help but sink his face into Ianto's palm, his bottom lip trembling as he sobbed quietly. Ianto brought his other hand up to Owen's opposite cheek, cupping his face tenderly as he swept the falling tears away with his thumbs, before dipping his head down and kissing him gently, softly and oh so delicately. It was missing the fire and intensity of their previous kisses, there was no grabbing and holding and roughness, but there was something there, something neither of them had expected to find.

"Why are you scared of me?" Ianto whispered as the kiss ended, looking down at Owen who's eyes were still shut.

"Because... because I don't know how to deal with how I'm feeling around you... about you." Owen admitted quietly before opening his eyes and looking up into Ianto's.

"So what do you want to do about it?" Ianto asked gently.

"I don't know." Owen said.

"Yes you do." Ianto pointed out with a small smile. "You can say it. I promise."

"What about Jack?" Owen asked.

"What about Jack?" Ianto replied.

"Aren't you and him... you know." Owen asked vaguely.

Ianto shook his head. "We haven't... you know... for a while." He smirked at Owen's sudden inability to say the word.

Owen nodded slowly as though taking all the information in.

"So what do you want to do about this?" Ianto asked again.

"You know." Owen's lips quirked into a smirk.

Ianto smiled too. "I thought you'd never ask." He said, his voice gravely as he dipped his head down once more, this time kissing Owen with all the intensity he could.

 **TORCHWOOD**

"Well you're certainly getting into character." Jack remarked as Owen and Ianto walked into his office just after noon.

The earlier kissing had soon carried on into the bedroom, and when they'd awoken again they'd had little time to get ready and go into work. Clothes had been pulled back on and they'd practically had to jog to get to the Hub for noon.

"You don't get many showers in the park." Owen pointed out.

"Or razors." Jack added. "Though the rough and ready look certainly seems to suit you." He said leering slightly at Ianto.

"What's the plan?" Ianto asked, noticing Owen bristle bedside him.

"More of the same." Jack pointed out as though it were obvious. "Though it might pay to get there during daylight hours. We're predicting a small spike near the river later."

"And until then?" Owen asked roughly.

"There's paperwork on your desk, and I think a round of coffees would be appreciated." Jack suggested. "You can head back out to the park around three."

Ianto and Owen both nodded before walking back out Jack's office, Ianto heading for the kitchen whilst Owen disappeared into his bay.

When Ianto dropped a mug onto his desk a few minutes later Owen was hunched over filling in papers.

"A while? Really?" The medic asked, his eyes not leaving the page.

"What?" Ianto asked confused.

"You and Jack." Owen clarified.

"There is no me and Jack, just me, and our usual lecherous leader." Ianto pointed out.

"Promise?" Owen said looking up at Ianto, the vulnerable man returning.

"Promise." Ianto flashed him a brief smile before heading back up the steps out of Owen's bay.

"I'll meet you in the upstairs office at three." Owen called.

"Can't wait." Ianto replied, his tone deadpan, his eyes, unseen by the rest of the team, sparkling.

Owen couldn't hide his grin as he turned his face back to the papers on his desk.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: A bit of fluff and affection from our boys here. There are several more chapters to come...**

 **Please please review x**

Ianto checked the clock on the wall behind the desk in the tourist office again. It was 3.10pm and Owen was running late, not that the Welshman was surprised. His timekeeping almost rivaled Jack's, both men much preferring the last minute approach. He'd left his comms downstairs so couldn't get in touch that way so pulled his battered mobile from his pocket and called the medic. He smirked as he heard the ringing sound of Owen's phone get closer before he walked through the door that led down to the Hub.

"Sorry. I was getting some supplies." Owen said as Ianto canceled the call.

Ianto shrugged. "Believe me, I'm in no rush to go and freeze in the park again." He pointed out.

"Hence the supplies." Owen began as they walked out the office and up onto the Plass. "I brought some gloves and hats, and a couple of flasks. And no, that's not coffee in them." He said as he handed items over to Ianto who stowed them in his pockets.

"So what times this spike due?" Ianto asked.

"No idea." Owen replied as they walked.

"Helpful." Ianto said.

Owen sniggered. "I don't do details Ianto. I thought that was more your department."

"Yeah well I've been keeping out of Jack's office as much as possible this afternoon." Ianto replied.

"Why?" Owen asked glancing at him.

"He was getting a bit too... handsy for my liking." Ianto explained. "And under the circumstances I don't think I should be encouraging that."

"Circumstances...?" Owen echoed, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Yep." Ianto replied tucking on hand into his pocket, the other absentmindedly rubbing at his chin where the effects of not shaving for a day was beginning to show.

"It suits you." Owen said simply as they stopped at a pedestrian crossing.

"What?" Ianto asked.

"This." Owen said, a hand brushing across the rough bristle of the usually smooth faced Ianto.

The Welshman smiled. "This I can cope with. It's the lack of showering that I can't."

"You shouldn't sleep so long then." Owen remarked playfully as they crossed the street, the centre of the city and the park just about emerging into view ahead.

"You can talk." Ianto sniggered. "And anyway, who woke up first?" He asked.

"Me." Owen said simply, looking a little embarrassed. "I just... well. You looked... peaceful."

Ianto reached out for Owen's hand and stopped him in his tracks as he tried to carry on up the street.

"What?" Owen asked.

"I don't know." Ianto said vaguely.

"Yes you do." Owen replied with a fond smile. "Come on... let's go see if we can't grab a takeaway coffee before we begin lapping the park. God willing it'll be more entertaining than last night." He said as they set off again.

"Last night had it's moments." Ianto remarked as they walked.

Owen smiled. He felt like a weight had been lifted, a dark cloud removed from his head. Now he just needed to figure out a way to tell Ianto everything.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Seems to be a lot of enthusiasm for this story at the moment, many thanks.**

 **Please review x**

It was approaching midnight and Ianto and Owen had been wandering up and down by the river for hours, waiting for something, anything to happen. Another night of seeing nobody had occurred, what few visitors the park had had earlier when they'd arrived dispersing as it got darker and colder.

"What are you chances we won't be here again tomorrow night? Surely Jack is going to have to accept that this is crazy soon." Owen asked as he stood jumping up and down on the spot trying to stay warm.

"You mean this isn't your idea of a fun night out?" Ianto asked with a smirk.

"I could think of better ways to spend time with you." Owen pointed out.

"Like?" Ianto asked.

"Somewhere with walls and heating for a start. Dinner... few drinks... quiet night in..." Owen's voice trailed off.

"More 'You Know'…?" Ianto asked.

Owen laughed a little. "Hopefully."

Ianto walked closer to Owen and dipped his head down, a deep passionate kiss starting almost instantly. Hands began grabbing at each other, gripping at ill fitting clothes, pulling each other closer, as teeth and tongues clashed.

"I never had you down as an exhibitonist." Owen remarked breathlessly between kisses as hands grabbed all over his body, making him moan.

"There's nobody here..." Ianto pointed out as he brought his lips down on the other mans neck, nipping and sucking as Owen groaned.

Suddenly a loud splashing noise broke through the relative silence, snapping both men's attention away from one another. Owen reluctantly ran over to the river bank, looking down he could just about make out the body that was floating downstream.

"Oh bollocks." He cursed as he pulled off his coat and shoes.

"What are you doing?" Ianto asked as he arrived, the medic beginning to strip.

"Someone's jumped." Owen explained quickly. "Call an ambulance." He added before jumping in to the icy cold river himself.

 **TORCHWOOD**

Owen was sat on the back steps of the ambulance, warm blankets wrapped around him, his hair still damp from the river. The body he'd pulled out was led in the back in a body bag, the poor man having perished. Ianto was talking to a police officer a short distance away, when Jack appeared and settled down beside the medic.

"How are you?" Jack asked.

"I'm okay." Owen said simply as he dragged the blankets as far around him as he could.

"Cause of death?" Jack asked.

"Probably the bloody cold water." Owen snarked. "I don't know. But I think it's unlikely to be anything other than a suicide." He added calmly.

"Is he okay?" Jack asked, noticing Owen's eyes had never left Ianto.

Owen shrugged. "I think so." He said. "Though it looks like that coppers giving him a hard time about something."

"Probably the usual." Jack smiled as Ianto finally got away from the police officer and joined his colleagues. "Any problems Ianto?" He asked.

Ianto shook his head. "Just the normal complaints about Torchwood." He said looking at Jack. "Are you okay?" He asked looking instead at Owen.

Owen nodded. "I'll be fine." He said.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"A man jumped into the river. I jumped in after him. He was dead. It'll be a really short report." Owen pointed out. "Can I go home now?" He asked standing up, the blankets still bundled around him.

Jack nodded. "Do you want a lift?" He asked.

Owen shook his head. "No... I'm going to walk. It's not far."

"It's also freezing out and you're wet." Ianto pointed out.

"Which one of us is the doctor?" Owen asked.

"Fine. Walk. Get hypothermia." Ianto replied. "I'll see you at the Hub in a few hours." He added before wandering off down the street.

"Lift?" Jack asked again.

Owen shook his head. "No. I'd really rather walk. Cheers Jack." He said as he set off too, thankful that he and Ianto both lived in roughly the same direction so Jack wouldn't be suspicious. He crossed the empty road and headed down a side street, almost leaping out of his skin when Ianto emerged from the shadows.

"How's the hypothermia coming along?" Ianto asked.

"I'm not going to get hypothermia." Owen replied rolling his eyes. "I'm perfectly fine." He said as sneezed.

Ianto raised his eyebrows, a smirk on his lips.

"Yeah alright maybe I'm a bit cold... bloody river was freezing and he wasn't exactly light." Owen complained.

"Best get you home then." Ianto said as the two men set off down the street towards Owen's apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: How are you?**

 **Please review x**

"Here. Drink this." Ianto said handing Owen a hot chocolate he'd made using a jar of questionable age that he'd found in the cupboard. Owen had jumped in the shower when they'd arrived and was now padding around the apartment in a tshirt and a pair of pyjama trousers. His hair remained wet, but this time from the warm shower as opposed to the cold river.

"Really?" Owen asked.

"I don't think coffee is the way to go. You need to sleep." Ianto said concerned.

"I have beer for that." Owen pointed out as he sipped at the drink.

"Humour me." Ianto replied.

"Thanks." Owen said with a smile.

"Are you okay? And none of this bull you feed to Jack." Ianto asked as Owen slid onto a stool by the breakfast bar.

"I just... I hate dead people. I know I spend my days in that bay doing autopsies but to be fair they are mainly on dead aliens." He explained. "I guess I wish I could have done more." He said as he drank his chocolate.

"Like you said, the river was really cold and he was pretty old Owen. He didn't stand a chance." Ianto replied.

Owen nodded. "I know."

"But..." Ianto coaxed.

"Nothing." Owen shook his head. "So what was that copper moaning about? And not the bull you fed to Jack." He smirked.

"He was wondering precisely what we were doing in the park this late. I mentioned we were Torchwood and I got the only officer in Cardiff who didn't know who we were. I got a lengthy lecture on inappropriate personal conduct. I think if you hadn't done the hero thing and pulled the guy out we'd both have been arrested." Ianto explained.

Owen sniggered. "Good job Jack didn't hear."

Ianto nodded but didn't speak.

"You okay?" Owen asked.

"Yep." Ianto said simply.

"So are you going home or... you know...?" Owen asked with a smirk.

"I need a shower... some clean clothes..." Ianto began.

Owen nodded. "Fair enough." He said looking a little disappointed.

"But you have hot water... and I can always nip home in the morning." Ianto finished with a grin.

Owen smiled. "Come on then... let me give you a hand in the... I mean with the shower." He said jumping down off the stool and leading Ianto towards the bathroom.

TORCHWOOD

"We got the autopsy results fast tracked. The coroner is ruling that he died of drowning as a result of the amount of water they found in his lungs. I suspect that his age and the temperature played a factor too." Jack finished off his.

The entire team were back in the meeting later that morning going over the facts from the mission. Ianto was back in his trademark suits having popped home early to change. The facial hair remained however which Owen smirked at every time he looked at the Welshman.

"Do you want to do your own autopsy?" Jack asked looking at Owen, his face and tone indicating that it wasn't the first time he'd asked that question.

Owen shook his head. "He clearly drowned Jack. And like you said, that water was really cold."

Jack nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. No hypothermia." Owen replied, causing Ianto to roll his eyes.

"So is that it then? Are we assuming that all the missing people just leapt into the river?" Tosh asked.

"It was pretty fast flowing so they could have drifted down to the bay, in which case they're out in the sea somewhere." Owen pointed out.

"How many missing are we talking about?" Ianto asked.

Jack checked his notes. "25 this month. 16 last."

"That's a lot of suicides." Ianto remarked.

"It's cold. Winters coming. It's a tough time of year if you're on the streets." Jack offered as reasoning.

"But 41 in a couple of months? Surely if they'd all jumped any bodies would have been found. They couldn't all pass down the river to the bay without being spotted or washing up somewhere." Ianto said.

"What are you suggesting?" Jack asked. "You wanna spend more time in the park?" He smirked.

"Not especially." Ianto replied. "But seeing as though we spent two nights there, and we were there yesterday evening too, don't you find it odd that we saw no rough sleepers? Not one?"

"You saw nobody?" Jack asked in surprise.

"Remember the comment about it being me, Owen and a lot of trees?" Ianto reminded.

"Okay let's get this guys body into the Hub and do our own tests." Jack ordered. "Gwen can you talk to the police and see if they've noticed the numbers of homeless reducing. Tosh can you tap into records for the shelters in the city and see what their intake numbers are. Owen I'm going to need you to go to the hospital and pick up the body, bring him back here and run tests for anything suspicious. Ianto can you go through your report and make sure everything is there. Let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Special thanks goes Lady Emma Wentworth who has been reading many of my stories over the last few days and sending lovely reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy this story x**

 **Please review x**

Jack looked up and gestured for Ianto to enter his office.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Everything is complete sir. We didn't see anything out of the ordinary whilst we were at the park, and then we heard someone jump into the river. Owen rushed over and followed him in whilst I phoned the ambulance." Ianto explained briefly, handing his file to Jack.

Jack nodded as he flicked through the papers in the file. "You didn't see him jump?" He asked his eyes glancing up from the pages.

Ianto shook his head. "No sir."

"But you were pretty close from all accounts. It didn't take Owen long to run over. Didn't you see the guy on the bridge?" Jack asked.

"No. We heard him hit the water." Ianto replied.

Jack nodded. "Dark I guess." He commented. "What's everyone up to ?"

"Tosh and Gwen are at their desks. Owen still isn't back from the hospital yet but he shouldn't be long." Ianto explained.

"Is he okay? He seems a bit quiet." Jack asked.

"I don't imagine pulling a corpse out the river is particularly good fun sir." Ianto pointed out.

"True." Jack replied as his comms beeped. "Yep?" "I'll send him down." He tapped his comms again before addressing Ianto once more. "Owen just arrived downstairs. Can you go give him a hand bringing the body in?"

Ianto nodded. "Sure." He said before leaving Jack's office and heading down the main Hub. He wandered down towards the entrance to the tunnels, making his way through a seemingly endless maze till he reached the lower level loading bay where they parked the SUV. He walked over to the vehicle and tapped on the drivers window where Owen was still sat.

The medic jumped slightly, rolling his head to one side to look out the window, his face brightening a little at the sight of Ianto stood there.

"You okay?" Ianto asked as he pulled opened the door.

Owen nodded as he grabbed hold of Ianto's tie and pulled the younger man into a desperate kiss. "There's no cameras in here is there...?" He asked as he all but dragged Ianto into the front seat with him.

 **TORCHWOOD**

"Took your time." Jack remarked as Ianto and Owen emerged from the tunnels a while later carrying the body bag between them.

"Forgot the trolley." Ianto replied.

"Dead people are heavy." Owen clarified at Jack's confused expression as they staggered down the medical bay steps and lowered the body onto the table.

"Any trouble at the hospital?" Jack asked.

"No our reputation precedes us there." Owen pointed out as he unzipped the bag.

"Jack?" Gwen's voice called out as she appeared at the top of bay steps.

"What have you found?" Jack asked.

"Records are showing that the police are going out to less and less incidents involving the homeless - begging, petty theft, the odd mugging. They are saying that the usual places they sleep rough in the city aren't occupied. It's like they've left the city." She explained.

"Tosh - what have you got for me?" Jack called.

Tosh appeared beside Gwen moments later. "Shelters are reporting a drop in people coming in for hot meals and hostels have a number of empty beds most nights."

"So all the homeless of Cardiff are where? On holiday?" Owen remarked.

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong place. Maybe the park isn't the answer." Jack commented, ignoring Owen.

"Why do I get the impression I won't be sleeping in my own bed anytime soon?" Ianto sighed.

Owen stifled a snigger.

"Maybe the park is just a disposal point." Jack clarified. "Maybe they are being taken from the city."

"Here it comes." Ianto murmured.

"Ianto, Owen - do you own sleeping bags?" Jack asked.

"Bollocks." Ianto sighed. "There's some in the stores from that delightful trip we all took up to the Beacons." He replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Perfect." Jack said. "Tonight you hit the city. Take a sleeping bag. Set up somewhere."

"I still don't get why this is a Torchwood case. Surely this is one for the police. He wasn't thrown off the bridge - he jumped." Owen pointed out.

"You didn't see him fall so how do you know?" Jack asked. "You didn't see him get to the bridge you just heard him land in the water. Where did he come from?"

"You guys were at the river. How did you miss him?" Gwen asked.

"It was dark." Ianto replied.

"The bridge has lights on it." Tosh pointed out.

Owen opened his mouth to speak but words failed to materialise.

"Seriously. What were you doing?" Jack asked looking at the two men.

"Well obviously we were looking the wrong bloody way." Owen snapped.

"Owen..." Gwen started, her infamous sympathetic stare returning.

"No." Owen barked. "I mean what are you suggesting? That we were taking a nap? That we were neglecting our duties? Don't you think I feel guilty enough that I couldn't save him?"

"Okay Owen calm down." Jack intervened. "You two back to it." He said looking up at Tosh and Gwen who scurried back to work.

Owen stood seething at the table, the body still led out cold before him, Ianto fighting every urge in his body to comfort the medic.

"It is not your fault he died. That's not what anyone here is saying." Jack said calmly. "Just with your proximity to the bridge and the river, the fact you saw nothing is... unfortunate."

"Give me strength." Owen sighed as he sat down on his stool.

"Proximity?" Ianto echoed.

Jack nodded. "There's trackers in your mobiles so we know where you are." He explained.

"All the time?" Ianto asked trying to keep his voice normal.

Jack nodded. "All the time." He replied. "One went off last night - I presume Owen had it in his pocket when he jumped into the river and it shorted - but we could see you were just a few yards from the river bank."

"Funny I didn't think to empty my pockets whilst I was trying to save a man's life." Owen snarked.

"Right let's take a break." Jack said. "Ianto - time for some coffee I think."

The Welshman nodded before walking reluctantly up the stairs toward the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hello lovely readers. I'm endlessly sorry about the delay in uploading this. You'll be pleased to hear that I'm pretty confident that I've finished this, so it's just a case of uploading chapter by chapter.**

 **In other fanfiction news, I am also uploading "Lessons Learnt" and I am writing "Snow Day" too. That'll be getting uploaded soon. Due to popular demand I have started writing the final chapter of "Moonlight Serenade", and I am also writing additional chapters for "What If." And there may be another Owen/Ianto story in the works. I'm only getting occasionally confused between plots whilst writing six stories simultaneously. Please do PM me if you have any requests, theories or ideas for any of my in progress stories. Your comments and feedback mean the world to me.**

 **Right, enough burbling from me. Please keep reading, and please do review. I think you're all going to enjoy the next few chapters.**

 **Thanks x**

Owen had left the Hub before Ianto had finished making the coffees. He was stood on the quays staring out into the bay, his forearms rested on the metal railings.

"Thought you might need this." Ianto appeared at his side and handed him a mug of coffee.

Owen took it, sipping gratefully. "Thanks." He said. "What are we doing here Ianto?" He asked. "What is this between us?"

"I don't know." Ianto began. "But... I hope its something."

"I just wonder if we'd not been... would we have seen something. Would we have been able to save him." Owen mused.

"Was he conscious when you jumped in?" Ianto asked nervously, inwardly hurt by what Owen had said. What he'd suggested.

Owen shook his head. "He was... Wait a minute. God I'm so stupid." He snarled.

"What?" Ianto asked.

"Was he dead before he hit the water?" Owen asked. "I need to do this autopsy." He said about to head back to the Hub.

"Owen?" Ianto called.

The medic turned to look at him.

"Whatever this is. However long it lasts. Just... I'm always here if you want to talk. Whatever happens." He explained.

Owen smiled as he stepped closer to Ianto. "This... this is definitely something." He said softly. "And I'm not blaming it for what happened okay? I'm not."

Ianto nodded and smiled. "Are you okay?"

Owen nodded. "I will be. My heads just a bit crazy at the moment. Jumping in that river..." His voice trailed off.

"Affected you more than you're letting on." Ianto pointed out, brushing his fingers subtly through Owen's.

The medic nodded. "I got you to phone the ambulance in case I didn't make it out. I thought I was..."

Ianto pulled him into his arms. "Me too." He said planting a soft kiss on Owen's head.

"Cameras." Owen commented pulling reluctantly from Ianto's hold.

"Screw the cameras. I'm worried about you." Ianto admitted roughly.

"Let me do the tests and we'll talk okay? I think we need a night off from arctic Cardiff. Let's have dinner at mine." Owen suggested.

Ianto nodded. "I'll talk to Jack."

"Right. Let's get to it." Owen said as both men boarded the invisible lift, gliding gently into the Hub.

TORCHWOOD

"Owen is doing the autopsy. He's trying to figure out if the man was dead before he hit the water. He was unconscious when Owen got to him." Ianto explained to Jack add the two men stood on the walkway above the Hub looking down on the team.

"He thinks someone is dumping the bodies after killing them?" Jack asked.

"Maybe." Ianto replied. "Look Jack, about tonight. I think all things considered we need a night off. Can we let him finish his tests before we start going back out onto the streets? I don't think it'd be a good idea to do it after the last twenty four hours."

Jack nodded. "Sure. I have considerably more faith in Owen's autopsy skills then the people at the hospital. I think waiting on results would be sensible." He agreed. "I'm worried about him too you know?"

Ianto looked at Jack. "I'm not blind you know. You're obviously concerned. I mean anyone else and I'd think there was something going on." Jack joked.

Ianto smiled. "He's had a tough few days. He just needs a break. He feels guilty that he couldn't save the man. If it turns out he was already dead I think it'll help." He said, trying to keep his voice calm and level.

"As soon as he's got his test samples running I'll send him home." Jack suggested. "How are you doing?"

"I'm just tired sir. I'll be fine." Ianto replied.

"Well the girls are on duty tonight so I'll make sure you're only called for end of world scenarios." Jack offered.

"It would be appreciated." Ianto said stifling a yawn.

Jack smirked. "Go home Ianto."

"Sure?" He checked.

"Get some rest yeah?" Jack said before wandering back to his office.

Ianto walked down the steps to the main Hub, going over to the coat stand and pulling on his coat.

"Going somewhere?" Owen appeared at the entrance to his bay drying his hands on a towel.

"Home." Ianto replied.

"Alright for some." Owen smirked. In

"Finish your tests and you can leave too." Ianto pointed out.

"Looks like I won't be far behind you. Have a good evening." Owen said with a subtle wink before heading up to Jack.

"Bye guys." Ianto called before making his way out. He was going to head home and take a long hot shower. The one he'd had at Owen's last night whilst fun wasn't wholly effective. He'd probably keep the stubble for a while longer, but he wanted to wash all traces of the dubious homeless outfit off himself.

As he reached his house his mobile sounded with a text from Owen.

'Heading home. Come round whenever you're ready x'

Ianto couldn't help but smile. Something had seriously changed between him and the snarky medic in the last week and hopefully tonight they'd get to the bottom of what it was.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Can someone please PM me every week to remind me to update? I'm so focused on writing that I keep forgetting to actually publish!**

 **Please keep reviewing you lovely lovely people x**

Owen was stood in the bathroom. He'd grabbed a quick shower when he'd arrived home and was stood in front of the steamed mirror. He wiped his hand over it so he could check his reflection and sniggered at his own behaviour.

"Making sure I look good for the bloody tea boy. What is going on?" He mused aloud.

Owen couldn't believe the change in himself these past few days, and the weeks leading up to that. Truth be told he'd first caught himself staring at Ianto during a meeting a couple of months ago. He shook the notion off pretty quickly and maintained his usual snark filled dealings with the Welshman. But as time went on he found himself looking at Ianto more, seeking him out on occasion. Quite often though he'd spend the next few days treating him with vague hatred to balance things out, to convince himself that he was just going slowly mad.

When they'd found themselves in the tunnels a week ago they'd been looking for some paperwork that Owen claimed he'd given Ianto. They'd been searching the desk in the archive but to no avail. Owen knew for a fact the missing document was somewhere by his workstation but he'd wanted some time alone with the Welshman.

It was as they'd been walking back to the main Hub that he'd practically pounced, pushing Ianto hard up against the wall before kissing him. It had been full of anger, frustration and need, and Owen was more than a little surprised to find Ianto returning the kiss.

The days that followed were hard for Owen. He was confused, lost and very scared. He was a womaniser. He always had been. Sure he'd snogged men before but never based on what he was feeling.

Owen padded into his bedroom and got dressed, smiling as he heard a knocking on his front door. With one final glance in the mirror he left his bedroom, tossing his wet towel in the laundry on the way past.

Taking a deep calming breath he opened the door.

TORCHWOOD

"Jack's worried about you." Ianto revealed as they sat on the sofa drinking beers straight from the bottle whilst they waited on the Chinese they'd ordered. "He's noticed that I am too." He added.

"What did he say?" Owen asked.

"That if it was anyone else he'd think there was something going on." Ianto smirked.

Owen grinned as he shook his head. "He could see you shagging Gwen could he? In his dreams."

Ianto swigged from his bottle as he shrugged.

"Not that we're... sorry I didn't mean we were just..." Owen stumbled over his words. "We're not are we? Just shagging?" He asked nervously.

"No I don't think so." Ianto admitted with a smile.

"Good." Owen said simply.

Ianto laughed softly. "Life is weird. And working where we do I don't say that lightly."

"What do you mean?" Owen asked.

"This. Us. Whatever this is. Not really what I expected to happen based on our history." Ianto pointed out.

"You mean the whole you shooting me thing?" Owen smirked.

"That and the throwing of medical equipment in my general direction." Ianto added.

"So why'd you let me kiss you? Why'd you kiss me back?" Owen asked.

"Why did you kiss me?" Ianto bantered.

"I asked you first." Owen smirked.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "You're such a child." He said downing the last of his drink.

"That's not an answer." Owen said laughing softly.

"I let you kiss me... because I see everything Owen... I know everything that goes on in that Hub." Ianto spoke slowly and deliberately. "You're not subtle. Not to me anyway." He said softly.

Owen's eyes widened. "You knew...?"

"I know that you'd catch yourself looking at me... or for me... but I didn't know what it meant... I still don't know what it means." Ianto replied. "You kissing me was a surprise... especially seeing as though the equipment throwing continued... and everything that has happened since has been a surprise... but not an unpleasant one." He smiled gently.

"I didn't know how to cope with what I was feeling... it came out of nowhere... and it had never happened to me before. That's why I kept throwing things at you... and treating you like you were nothing... and I felt awful about it but I couldn't admit to myself or you what was going on... what I was feeling." Owen admitted nervously.

"Can you now?" Ianto asked gently, reaching out his hand and taking hold of Owen's.

"I..." Owen began but was cut off by the doorbell. "… hate the Chinese." He laughed softly.

Ianto sniggered. "I'll go." He said getting up and going into the hall. He pulled open the door as he took his wallet from his pocket, his face falling as he was faced with Jack and not the delivery driver. "Jack." He said simply.

"Ianto." Jack greeted him.

"Hurry up I'm starving!" Owen's voice called from the lounge.

"It's not the food." Ianto called back, his eyes still locked with Jack's.

Owen appeared beside him. "Jack." He said.

"Owen." Jack smirked.

The lift doors opened and the takeaway delivery arrived behind them. Ianto handed the man some cash, no doubt way more than was necessary, and took the bag with a forced smile.

"I'm interrupting." Jack said stepping back.

"Just a takeaway." Owen said.

"Can I see you in my office first thing?" Jack asked looking at Owen.

The medic nodded. "Sure."

"Enjoy your takeaway." Jack said before boarding the lift and leaving.

Owen closed the door and let out a long breath. "Well I'm glad that wasn't awkward..." He said with a smirk.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: *insert standard apology about me sucking at uploading here...* I am sorry you know?**

 **I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year.**

 **Please keep reviewing lovely people x**

"What do you think he thinks is going on?" Owen asked as they settled at the table and began to tuck in to their meal.

Ianto shrugged. "If he thinks something is going on he's hiding it well. I doubt his thought process would take him that far. It is us after all." He smiled.

"Am I worse with you than the others?" Owen asked. "I mean I'm a bit of dick with everyone aren't I?"

"You refer to me as 'Fucking Teaboy' which I don't think is an affectionate pet name. Everyone else gets called by their first name. Plus there was the Gwen incident." Ianto pointed out.

"Yeah not my finest hour." Owen replied.

"So anyway... before Jack's rather strange interruption... you were about to say something." Ianto prompted gently.

Owen smiled shyly. "I was." He agreed as he scooped up rice with his chopsticks. "I was about to tell you that I love you." He said calmly and nonchalantly before popping the rice in his mouth, sniggering a little as Ianto's mouth fell open in surprise and he dropped the food he'd balanced precariously on his own chopsticks.

"Pardon?" Ianto whispered.

"I love you. That's the only explanation I can come up with. The only logical reason for what's going on... for what I'm feeling." Owen replied.

"I love you too." Ianto replied.

"What?" Owen asked in shock.

"Yeah it's weird isn't it?" Ianto pointed out with a smile. "But... I do. I didn't realise until you just said it."

"I'm glad Jack came when he did." Owen said randomly.

"Okay what?" Ianto asked.

"Well it would have been less subtle for you to answer the door naked." Owen explained, tossing his chopsticks on the table as he rose to his feet and rushed round to where Ianto was still sitting, pulling him to his feet and kissing him.

The doorbell sounded again.

"Damn it." Owen shouted angrily as Ianto sniggered.

"You go." Ianto said as he sat back down at continued eating.

Owen strode into the hall and all but pulled the front door from its hinges as he opened it.

"You know its none of my business what's going on here... and I'm sure it's just you two finally realising that you can tolerate each other and maybe even become friends... but there's this small part of me that wonders if I was wrong earlier when I said to Ianto that if he was this concerned about anyone else that I'd think something was going on... because maybe there is something going on... and whilst it is none of my business... I care about him... and I care about you... and I don't want whatever is going on here to mess either of you up... because our team is not the place for casual sex... so if that's what this is... it ends now." Jack spoke calmly yet forcefully.

"It's not." Owen said simply. "Casual that is."

Jack's eyes widened as he processed what Owen was really saying. "I see." He said in shock. He stood there for a few moments looking at Owen who just stared back before speaking again. "Goodnight Owen." He said before turning and walking down the stairs.

Owen shut the door and walked back into the lounge where Ianto was still sat eating. "Avon lady?" He joked.

"Jack." Owen said simply as he sat back down in his seat.

"And?" Ianto asked.

"He knows." Owen replied.

TORCHWOOD

Owen knocked on Jack's office door for probably the first time ever. The immortal man glanced up from the paperwork he was reading and signalled for him to come in. Owen took a calming breath before walking inside, settling in the chair opposite Jack's.

It was the following morning and Owen and Ianto had arrived early for work. Ianto had wanted to join Owen in Jack's office but the medic had assured him that he could handle it, and suggested instead that he made coffee for everyone. Ianto had reluctantly walked into the kitchen and set about his task whilst Owen went to face the music.

"Morning." Owen said after he'd been sat there a few minutes with Jack just looking at him.

"How are you feeling today?" Jack asked.

Owen nodded. "I'm okay. Rested."

Jack resumed the silent stare and Owen just shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Does this meeting have a point? Should we just cut to the chase? Yes, I am sleeping with Ianto. No, I'm not just messing around. Yes, I do care about him. And no, it isn't any of your business." Owen explained before rising to his feet.

"How?" Jack asked.

"How what?" Owen asked.

"You barely say two words to each other on an average day. You tend to survive on a relationship of minimal tolerance bordering on hatred. Yet somehow I pop round last night to find you settling down for a cosy night in?" Jack clarified.

Owen shrugged. "Things changed."

"Evidently." Jack replied. "How long?"

"What is this primary school?" Owen snarked. "Look Jack the why's, when's and how's are not important. In fact to everyone else in this building the fact I'm with Ianto isn't important. What is important is solving this case, so could I go and do my job please?"

Jack sighed. "I want to see the test results as soon as you have them." He said before looking back at his paperwork.

Owen left the office, resisting the urge to slam the door. He made his way down to his bay where he wasn't wholly surprised to find Ianto waiting, three mugs of coffee at his workstation.

"And?" Ianto asked.

"Nothing." Owen shook his head. "It's fine." He said picking up his mug and taking a sip.

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Sure it is." He said. "Shout if you need a hand." He added as Owen set about collating his test results whilst the Welshman took his and Jack's coffee's up to the immortal man's office.

"Good morning sir." He said as he wandered in, setting Jack's mug onto his desk.

"Thank you." Jack said his eyes not leaving the paperwork.

"Anything you need me to do or should I go and help Owen sort out the test results?" Ianto asked.

"No that's fine." Jack replied, still not looking up.

"Jack..." Ianto said softly.

Jack lifted his head to look at the Welshman. "Yeah?" He asked.

"I wanted to tell you myself. I didn't want you finding out like you did. I was going to tell you." Ianto explained.

"Nothing to do with me Ianto." He replied his eyes drifting back to the papers.

Ianto nodded unseen before turning to leave the office. Jack snuck a glance at him as he left and sighed again.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Prepare for a bit of stress...**

 **Please keep reviewing x**

Within the hour Owen had gathered all his test results together and studied the findings. He made his way back up to Jack's office and walking inside, settling down in the seat he'd left earlier.

"I can't pinpoint an exact time of death but I strongly believe he was dead before he hit the water." Owen said.

"Based on what? Any signs he was pushed?" Jack asked.

"There's marks and bruising on him... but he was homeless so could have gotten into fights... and it took a bit of effort to get him out." Owen pointed out.

Jack sighed. "Nothing untoward in his system?"

Owen shook his head. "Nothing you wouldn't expect." He sighed.

"So we're no nearer. Can you tell me why you didn't see anything? No bullshit." Jack asked.

"I'm sure you can use your imagination." Owen replied.

"Like I thought." Jack sighed. "Dammit Owen. Right I'll hand your test results to the police and they can do what they like. Chances are he'll just be another jumper and I hope for your sakes that's all it was." He barked.

Owen rose to his feet. "I'll get all the paperwork together." He said, feeling suitably chastised as he left the office, going down to his bay and tossing the file into his desk.

"Dammit." He cursed slamming his fist on the desk.

Footsteps sounded behind him and he turned to see Ianto walking down the stairs, two mugs of coffee in his hands.

"Went well then." He stated, handing Owen a mug.

"I can't prove he was dead before he jumped in... but I'm sure he was. I'm sure I got to him fast enough that he wouldn't have been dead... I think there was someone else involved... but I can't prove that either. It's all just a complete waste of bloody time." Owen shouted.

"What did Jack say?" Ianto asked remaining calm.

"That he's going to pass the paperwork onto the police... see what they come up with. He also bollocked me for not seeing what happened." Owen explained as he settled onto his stool.

"Did you tell him why?" Ianto asked.

Owen nodded.

Ianto sighed. "So he's blaming us then?"

"Pretty much." Owen replied sipping at his coffee.

"I'll go talk to him." Ianto said. "What are we going to do about the girls?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Owen asked.

"Do you want to tell them about us?" Ianto clarified.

"Not right now." Owen replied. "Right I'd best get this paperwork together." With that he turned his back to Ianto and started organising the papers on his desk. Ianto sighed before walking dejectedly up the stairs, making his way to Jack's office.

 **TORCHWOOD**

Jack was sat looking irritated and glum when Ianto walked in.

"Sir I'm sorry about the park. I'm sorry that Owen and I were... neglecting out duties, and in doing so blew the mission." Ianto spoke sincerely.

"Ianto I'm hardly in a position to lecture about the appropriate time for such activities." Jack pointed out.

"That being said, we shouldn't have been doing what we were doing." Ianto replied.

"Well I appreciate your apology." Jack smiled tightly. "How's he doing?"

"Blaming himself. Blaming me. I think its best if we all kept our distance." Ianto said. "Look I was wondering if anyone had checked the park CCTV."

"There's no CCTV in the park, just by the entrances and I doubt that'd stretch to the bridge." Jack explained.

"But we should be able to spot anyone that entered the park?" Ianto asked.

"There are numerous entry points Ianto. You're talking about hours of footage. Days even." Jack pointed out.

"Best get started then hadn't I?" Ianto said starting to leave.

"Are you sure? I mean really. He could just be a jumper. Owen could be wrong." Jack asked.

"He could be." Ianto agreed. "But what if he isn't? What if there's a killer out there that we don't catch because I jumped Owen in the park?" His voice caught.

Jack sighed. "You feel guilty." He stated. "You have 48 hours. Tosh can hack the CCTV for you and set up a feed to your workstation. Use any spare monitors you can and run multiple streams at once." Jack ordered. "And Ianto?" He said as the Welshman moved towards the door. "I'm sure Owen isn't blaming you. Not intentionally." He said sympathetically.

Ianto nodded briefly before leaving the office and going over to Tosh.

"Can you get feeds from all the CCTV'S around the perimeter of the park running to my workstation from the night the man died?" He asked.

"How many at once? And what times?" Tosh asked as she began tapping at the keys.

"I think I can locate five monitors... and from say 5pm till 1am." Ianto said.

"There's forty cameras Ianto." Tosh pointed out.

"I'll go order some food and make some coffee then." He said.

"What are you doing?" Owen asked emerging from his bay.

"Finding the killer." Ianto replied as he moved monitors that weren't in use to his workstation.

"We don't know there is one." Owen pointed out.

"We don't know there isn't." Ianto replied.

"Ianto..." Owen began softly.

"What?" Ianto asked a little roughly.

"I'll order the food." Owen replied before wandering off.

Ianto got to work, ignoring the ache in his heart.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I love Owen in this part. I like to think that this is how he truly was, beneath the bravado and swagger. I like to think that this was Owen.**

 **Please keep reviewing x**

Tosh set it up that the feeds would run slightly faster than real time, and that when one camera ended the screen would go black before announcing the location of the next feed, and starting the footage.

Ianto glanced at his watch. It was 2am and he felt like he'd watched days of footage. Each stream started busy but as the night went on people became few and far between. Stifling a yawn he paused all the feeds and walked into the kitchen to pour himself s fresh coffee. The Hub was deserted, the team having gone home and even Jack having gone out for the night.

Owen's mood had deteriorated as the day had progressed. He'd ordered dinner for everyone but retreated to his bay to eat. Ianto had eaten at his workstation with the footage streaming, watching people leave the park but never seeing anyone enter once darkness fell. At 6 o'clock the team had left for the night, Owen calling out his usual short "Night" before leaving with no glance to Ianto at all.

Ianto left the kitchen and returned to his work. As he sat in his chair the Hub door sirens sounded. He glanced over expecting to see Jack but was instead faced with a clearly inebriated Owen clutching a brown paper bag which no doubt had a bottle of something in.

"What are you doing here?" Ianto asked.

"Thought I'd help." The medic swayed as he crossed the Hub and slumped onto the sofa. "Drink?" He asked waving the bottle.

"No thanks." Ianto replied. "Why don't you go home Owen... Sleep it off." He suggested.

"I've been at home all night." Owen pointed out. "Anyway... You shouldn't be doing this. You're wasting your time."

"Well its mine to waste." Ianto replied.

"What are you even looking for? Someone with a sign saying ' I'm gonna go throw a homeless guy in the river'?" Owen snarked.

"The park was deserted from dusk. We did numerous laps before midnight and saw nobody. I'm trying to prove that someone entered late on, and probably left just after midnight. Basically I'm trying to save our asses." Ianto's voice raised as he spoke so he practically yelled the last sentence.

"A man jumped in the river and died. End of story." Owen said.

"If you believe that why are you here? And why are you drunk?" Ianto asked.

"Because I bloody miss you." Owen shouted.

A smirk crept into Ianto's face.

"And because I'm a bloody idiot for making you think I was blaming you for what happened. And for being a dick all afternoon. And for turning up drunk." Owen rose to his feet, struggling to stand still.

"You're not an idiot Owen. It's been a tough week." Ianto sympathised.

"It's been a pretty brilliant week." Owen mumbled with a grin.

Ianto smiled. "Come here you daft thing."

Owen stumbled over, setting his forehead down on Ianto's shoulder as the younger man embraced him, planting a soft kiss on the back of his head. He felt the medic begin to tremble and knew that the madness of the last few days had finally broken him. Holding him as tight as he could he comforted Owen as he sobbed.

 **TORCHWOOD**

"How the hell did you do this eh?" Owen asked as they settled on the sofa. "You've turned me into some crazy person. I used to be so in control... so confident... so... safe in my own little world. And now... I have all these feelings that I've never had before... not even with Katie... and I'm so nervous all the time... so nervous I'm going to mess this up... or upset you... or ruin what we've got... and so terrified that one of us is going to go out that damn door one day and not come back."

"Owen you need to breathe. I love you okay? And that's all you need to think about. Because I don't see that changing anytime soon okay? Yeah I'm scared I'm going to lose you too... but that just makes me all the more keen to focus on what we have right here right now." Ianto explained.

"I guess I'm just not used to having someone out there who cares about me." Owen conceded. "When I was in that water... all I could think about was how scared I was that I was going to drown... and how angry I was with myself for not telling how I felt bloody sooner." He began. "I think that was when I realised that I love you." He admitted.

Ianto smiled. "You know I quite like this new honest unsure Owen." He said kissing the other man fondly. "Now... I have about two thirds of the footage still to go through. Do you wanna stay and help... or do you want to go back home... or back to mine...?"

"I'll stick around. I'm not sure I'll be much help... but I can keep you company." Owen offered.

Ianto nodded. "Let me get you a coffee." He said rising to his feet.

"Thank you Ianto." Owen said. "For... well... for putting up with me."

"My pleasure." Ianto winked before going into the kitchen and pouring out two fresh coffees. He then returned to the Hub and settled down next to Owen to sit through the next stream.

The footage began like all the others - crowds of people drifting past the entry to the park on their way home or out for night. Some people came out the park gates with dogs or children in tow, but nobody went inside. The crowds thinned and as the time rolled around to 11.30pm a figure entered the park gates.

"Owen look." Ianto said.

They paused the footage and sought out the best image of the figure they could. "You can see most of their face in this one. Can we get this footage to keep streaming on another screen?" Owen asked.

Ianto tapped a few buttons and the footage continued on the next screen, whilst the facial image remained on the first.

"Smart arse." Owen smirked.

"You should pay attention why Tosh speaks more. You might just learn something." Ianto teased.

They watched the time roll on and as expected at around 12.15am the same figure left the park by the same exit.

"I suppose you know how to hook in the facial recognition software too?" Owen asked playfully.

"Not just a pretty face." Ianto replied as he tapped a few more keys. "The quality isn't that good so it could take a few hours. I can leave this running and we can go home and get some rest."

Owen nodded. "We can probably grab a few hours peace before we come back here. Busy day today."

"No change there then." Ianto pointed out as they pulled their coats on and walked out the door.

"I want to tell Gwen and Tosh. About us." Owen said as he took Ianto's hand. They stepped out onto the Plass, their fingers remaining linked as they set off towards Owen's. "My reaction earlier when you asked... I didn't mean it. I'm just not looking forward to the inevitable barrage of questions and interference. I guess I just want to be able to focus on this... on us... but with Jack already knowing its only a matter of time before they find out. And I guess it should come from us."

"Owen this..." He held up their joined hands, "Has nothing to do with anyone but you and me. We can tell as many or as few people as you want."

"It's not that I don't want people to know... I want everyone to know... I guess I was just enjoying it being our little secret for a while. Just you and me you know?" Owen explained.

"It is just you and me." Ianto kissed the medic softly before they continued home to Owen's.


End file.
